Veniciana
|- |'Motto' || For Justice, For Prosperity, For Peace |- |'Capital' || Meleroma |- |'Formation' || Febuary 11th, 2007 |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || North Atlantic Defense Coalition |- |'Nation Team' || Blue |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Government' || Parliamentary Monarchy |- |'Nation Founder' || King Philip I |- |'Head of State' || Imperial Chancellor Connor Wangler |- |'Religion' || Norse |- |'Currency' || Pound |- | align=center colspan=2 | Statistics as of 03/18/2008 |- |'Infrastructure' || 3,511.99 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 100% |- |'Tax Rate' || 20% |- |'Tot. Area' || 984.665 miles diameter |- |'National Strength' || 14,767.334 |- |'Nation Rank' || 7,398 |- |'Rank within Alliance' || Ranked #41 of 383 alliance nations |- |'Tot. Population' || 34,716 Total 26,709 Citizens 8,007 Military Personel |- |'Gross Income' || $310.37 Pre-Taxes $248.30 Post-Taxes |- |'Taxes per individual collected per day' || $62.07 |- | Natl. Resources || Gems, Oil |- |'Bonus Resources' || Microchips Steel Automobiles Fine Jewelry Construction Radiation Cleanup Asphalt Scholars |} =National Government= Executive Branch Imperial Chancellor Connor Wangler is the nations 1st Imperial Chancellor after the government reform of 2008. Before then, he was elected to the position of Prime Minister, and served with that title from February 20, 2007 until March 18, 2008. Imperial Chancellor Connor Wangler has brought great economic reform to Veniciana, which has provided us with one of the strongest currencies in the world. After the Polar Wars, Veniciana was left devastated; however, with quick thinking Imperial Chancellor Wangler immediatly joined the nation in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition thus recieving aid to rebuild the nation. Chancellor Wangler has led Veniciana through the 2 biggest wars of Veniciana's history. He has placed Veniciana as a global economic powerhouse, and has brought the military into the 21st century. Chancellor Wangler has served as a Foreign Affairs Department Official in the NADC's Foreign Affairs Department for over 10 months. He currently serves as the NADC Foreign Affairs Minister. Lord Ryan Gifford, Prime Minister of Veniciana, serves as the nations Imperial Regent. He helps Chancellor Wangler organize and lead The Executive Ministry. He also provides a vital link between The Ministry and Parliament. The Imperial Regent serves as the nation's second in command, and works as the Imperial Chancellor deems necessary. The Ministry Minister of Foreign Affairs- Sarah Roetah Minister of Defense- Tim Morris Minister of the Treasury- Jim Harrison Minister of the Interior- Jack Holden Minister of Agriculture and Enviromental Safety- Jessica Laryhin Minister of Labor-Sharon Lebourne Minister of the Courts-Micheal Jerrington Legislative Branch Prime Minister Ryan Gifford is the nations 1st Prime Minister after the government reform of 2008. The title, previously held by Chancellor Wangler, replaced the title of Lord Chamberlain. Sir Ryan Gifford was appointed Lord Chamberlain July 20, 2007 by Prime Minister Wangler after Gifford's Democratic party won the majority in the House of Commons. Lord Chamberlain Gifford is the nation's second in command, and is the head of the House of Lords. He will carry the title Lord Ryan Gifford now that he has been an official of the House of Lords. Lord Gifford was the Speaker of the House of Commons for the past 8 years, after serving as a Representitive in the House of Lords for 4 years. He served as a Captain in the Royal Veniciana Navy for 6 years. Mr. Boushie has served as the Speaker of the House of Commons since July 20th, 2007 when Lord Gifford became the Lord Chamberlain. Mr. Boushie was appointed by Prime Minister Wangler due to his extensive understanding of Parliamentary Procedure and ability to make compromise. Mr. Boushie has served as a Representitive in the House of Commons from the State of Rookshaw for the past 11 years. He has a Doctorate in International Law from Valincia University, and had his own law firm for 7 years. =Military= The Military of Veniciana consists of three branches. The Air Force, the Army, and the Royal Navy. The Veniciana Space Admininstration is also controlled by the Ministry of Defense. The Royal Marines were merged into the Navy by an act of Parliament in 1989. The Imperial Chancellor is the Imperial General of the Armed Forces unless delegated. =National States= Veniciana is comprised of 11 states, which is broken down into 267 Constituencies. New Penning- Valincia, 47 Constituencies Illyria- Brookfield City, 39 Constituencies Lasymtein- Florado, 34 Constituencies Edenburrow- Glicktenburg, 24 Constituencies Dodenstein- Raflington, 23 Constituencies Romapachino- Barringtown, 21 Constituencies Lefouri- Gratziana, 19 Constituencies Rookshaw- Washington City, 17 Constituencies Kanda- Crasonburg, 15 Constituencies Frederick- Farmington, 14 Constituencies New Louis- Springton, 14 Constituencies The Capital District, comprised of Meleroma, also has 6 Consituencies. =Governed Colonies= The Governed Colonies are colonies of Veniciana. They are protected by Veniciana, and they are governed under the Laws of Veniciana. They each get a specified amount of Members of Parliament. Cape Ereal- Jameston, 7 Constituencies Durlington- Garicksburg, 18 Constituencies Rugenkopf- Menchen, 11 Constituencies Western Australia- Perth, 28 Constituencies Halfton Islands- Hariti, 1 Constituency Burdan Islands- Maurin, 1 Constituency =History= Veniciana Declares Independance Veniciana was formed after the War of the Horses(1818-1830) in which the colony of Veniciana delcared its independance from the France. King Philip I was the General of the Veniciana forces, and was therefore chosen to be the nation's first leader. King Philip I began to turn Veniciana into an Empire. After 15 years of reign, he had conquered almost 2/3 of France and an eighth of the British Empire. This lacked the approval of the population, and after the Battle of Jeiningstein, in which 12,000 Veniciana Soldiers died, a large number of citizens staged a coup and ousted King Philip I. Veniciana's First Democracy After the ousting of King Philip I, General Tyler Halpen was appointed temporary leader of the country while reform of how the Government was ran was set up. During his reign, General Halpen approved and got the Veniciana Parliament building finished in 1838. So, after the Parliament building was completed, Parliament, or as it was called "The Governing Council" wrote the foundation on which the government would be ran. It involved a sysytem of Legislative and Executive powers. The nation would ultimately be ran by a Prime Minister and his Ministry; however, Parliament would have the power to introduce and make into law, legislature they felt would better the nation. The Parliament would be consisted of two bodies, the House of Lords and the House of Commons. The House of Lords was comprised of Men who could produce a viable Regal Bloodline or whom had been granted Lordship by General Halpin and the Governing Council. The House of Commons would be comprised of Men who were popularly elected in their respective constituancies. Veniciana, A Modern Government In 1956, Parliament introduced the "Sarington Government Reform Act" which would reform the Government into a modern government, as the world was changing in the way it ran. The new Government would have a link between the Legislative and Executive; thus, explaining where the Lord Chamberlain title came from. The Lord Chamberlain would act as the Chairmen of the House of Lords and as the nation's second in command. Then Prime Minister, John Wanner, signed the Sarington Government Reform Act into law bringing Veniciana into the new age. The Polar Wars In March 2007, Veniciana was attacked by three Polar nations. These nations, who have since disbanded, attacked Veniciana off guard. A surpise attack in the midst of night by three nations of the New Polar Order. All Defense and Communication Satellites were disarmed and the nation was under attack. The attack began with the bombing of Meleroma and Valincia, Veniciana's largest cities. The nation was in chaos because no one knew what was happening. As soon as the Defense Ministry had been able to hook up to a NASA Satellite, the defensive began. General Micheal Johnston, then Chief General of the Veniciana Armed Forces, launched a full scale counter. After the attack on Valincia, he ordered the launch of 50 Cruise Missles against the nations. After Ground invasions were unsuccessful and our Air Forces were being shot down, Veniciana had to declare peace under the surrender terms. The Polar Wars may be counted as a defeat in military history; however, Veniciana considers it an unprovoked attacked on an innocent nation that was caught off guard. In the end, after 10 days of fighting 2,500 soldiers were killed, 90 Tank Crews, 20 Air Force Divisions, and 1,500 citizens died. Veniciana, A New Day After the devastation of The Polar Wars, Veniciana Parliament voted to enroll our nation in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, an alliance in which nations are protected and joined together in common defense. No longer will Veniciana be left alone to fend for ourself. Veniciana's Prime Minister Connor Wangler served as the Minister of Foreign Affairs in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition Senate, where we continue to improve the alliance and better it for the nations it guards. The Second Polar Wars On January 26, 2008, the nation's security was placed in peril as the New Polar Order declared war on the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. As a financial nation, Veniciana was placed on lock down, and did not enter the war. However, it was a terrible sight as our fellow member nations were attacked and suffered. Today Today, Veniciana is a steadily growing economic nation, and is a member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. The Imperial Chancellor is Connor Wangler, and Lord Ryan Gifford serves as the Prime Minister and Imperial Regent. Category: NationsCategory: North Atlantic Defense CoalitionCategory:Blue_teamCategory:Nations_of_North_AmericaCategory:Member of Viridian Entente